


rainy days together

by sunflowercheol



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: A Nightmare on Elm Street is mentioned, Big Hero 6 Spoilers ?, Established Relationship, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Joshua is whipped, M/M, THIS WAS WRITTEN DURING LEFT & RIGHT ERA IM LATE, even though if you haven't seen big hero 6 yet idk what to tell you, painfully cliche, rainy day, seungcheol is a big softie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27531844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowercheol/pseuds/sunflowercheol
Summary: A rainy day ruins a date Joshua had planned but luckily for him, Seungcheol just wants to spend time with him in any way.Alternatively titled: a very fluffy rainy day cheolsoo fic that I wrote months ago and forgot to upload.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	rainy days together

It must have been a rather comical sight, Joshua would admit that much; a grown man stood glaring out of the window with his arms crossed, not unlike a grumpy toddler. The rain continued to pelt against the windowpane, reminding him of the reason for the sullen expression on his face and he huffed out a little breath. Of course today, of all days, the weather changed unexpectedly and the heavens had opened just as he was finished getting dressed for a date with his boyfriend. A date, he reminded himself bitterly, that he had been planning for weeks now. 

“As soon as promotions end.” he had promised his boyfriend amidst the chaos of their packed schedule. “I want to take you on the best date you’ve ever been on.”  
And what a perfect date he had planned. A fancy dinner at a new restaurant that had recently opened followed by a walk along the river where they would look at the stars together; very cheesily romantic and slightly cliche, just what Joshua thought the ideal date would be. This whole date plan had been caused by a discussion he had with his boyfriend regarding the perfect date.  
“I don’t think it matters where you go.” Seungcheol had commented. “All that matters is spending quality time together.”  
“But aren’t you the type for cliche dates? You seem as if you’d love them.” Joshua had insisted.  
“Not really. The perfect date could be anything from cooking dinner together to going to somewhere cute like pottery painting together.”  
“We should cook dinner together sometime. For one of our birthdays or our anniversary!” Joshua gasped excitedly.  
Seungcheol smirked before replying “Maybe not, I don’t think salmonella is an ideal anniversary gift.”   
“Hey!” Joshua had whined but couldn’t hold back his giggle.

“Hi there, sunshine.” Seungcheol giggled resting his chin on Joshua’s shoulder and wrapping his arms around his waist bringing him back to the present moment. Joshua leaned back against him and sighed contentedly, before turning around to look at his boyfriend.   
“Hello gorgeous.” he greeted, delighting in the blush that appeared on the other man’s cheeks.  
Seungcheol lifted his hand to brush the black hair that had fallen into Joshua’s eyes before simply cupping his cheek, grinning as the younger’ eyelids fluttered shut on instinct.  
“What’s making you so grumpy?” he asked gently, resulting in a frustrated groan from Joshua.  
“The rain.” Joshua grumbled. “It ruined our date.”  
“Aww babe.” Seungcheol cooed.  
“I had such a nice date planned for you, it was supposed to be my treat for you especially with your birthday coming up soon.”  
“It’s okay!” Seungcheol reassured him. “We can have a nice relaxing date night at home! And if you’re still so adamant about taking me out on a date for my birthday we can arrange something later.”

After Seungcheol insisted that they both change into their pyjamas, he was then struck by the genius idea to have a movie night at home which caused a debate over which movies they should watch. Joshua had suggested they watch a horror film, knowing of Seungcheol’s jumpy nature and disliking for horror resulting in his boyfriend turning into a whiny child.  
“No Shua!” Seungcheol complained. “You know I don’t like scary things.”  
“A Nightmare on Elm Street is not that scary. You’re just a wimp.”  
However, he quickly caved and kissed the pout that was forming on Seungcheol’s lips before asking “What do you want to watch then?”  
“A rom-com?” Seungcheol had suggested, his eyes flickering over Love, Rosie as it popped up on the TV screen.   
Joshua rolled his eyes only to be chastised. “Hey!” Seungcheol whined. “You like rom-coms too!”  
“Yeah but you have the most disgustingly cheesy taste in rom-coms.”

As their debate over which movie to watch continued, the two had made their way over to the couch. Joshua had insisted that if they were going to cuddle and watch movies they had to ‘do it properly’ so their couch had been submerged in far too many blankets and pillows but Seungcheol flopped down and smiled contently at how comfortable they felt. Looking up, however, he noticed Joshua smirking at him with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.  
“We should make hot chocolate to drink while watching the movie.” Joshua suggested.  
It took a few seconds for Seungcheol to realise what he was implying- he wanted Seungcheol to make it.  
“You do it then.” Seungcheol challenged but soon regretted it as Joshua looked at him with his sparkly doe-like eyes.  
“But Cheollie,” he said, making sure to drag out the vowel at the end. ”I want you to do it. For me please, handsome.”  
The blue haired man felt his cheeks burn; Joshua knew all of his weaknesses. Without speaking he simply walked into the kitchen, ignoring Joshua simpering in the corner of his eye.

The two were in a playful mood which proved to be a nuisance as they couldn’t even cuddle without any light-hearted bickering taking place, with the two of them both wanting to be the big spoon and hold the other in their arms. In the end, however, Joshua proved victorious as he used the fact he felt bad over the date he had planned being canceled to his advantage which, once again, caused Seungcheol to cave immediately. Joshua opened his arms and his boyfriend immediately snuggled into him, allowing Joshua to wrap an arm around his waist where he began tracing lazy shapes on his skin and placing soft kisses on his cheek.  
“Did you decide on a movie?” Seungcheol asked gently, not wanting to disturb the peaceful feeling that hung in the air.   
“Yeah! Have you seen Big Hero 6?”  
Seungcheol bit his lip, he had seen it and he had cried. A lot. He pushed away the worries of disturbing the date by being a big cry baby, maybe he wouldn’t cry this time, and told Joshua yes, he had.  
“Well, this time we can watch it together.” Joshua said excitedly and Seungcheol could tell without looking at him that he had a big smile on his face and his eyes would be twinkling; his boyfriend was too cute when he got excited. Overcome with affection for the man, Seungcheol grabbed hold of the hand around his waist and placed a gentle kiss on the back of Joshua’s hand before intertwining their fingers.

Throughout the course of the movie, the two switched positions as Seungcheol had pouted and whined until Joshua gave in which led to Seungcheol lying down with Joshua’s head resting on his chest as he ran his fingers through Joshua’s hair. Joshua smiled; he was secretly glad that they got to stay home after all, they hadn’t had time to themselves like this in a while. He was abruptly pulled from his thoughts when he heard sniffling and he looked up to see his boyfriend wiping his eyes.  
“Hey, hey, what’s wrong baby?” he asked as he sat up, cupping Seungcheol’s face in his hands.  
He received a tearful whine in response as Seungcheol pointed at the screen in front of them and Joshua realised. It was that scene.  
“Cheollie!” he giggled, wiping his tears away. “Are you really crying over the movie?”  
“But, Baymax.” Seungcheol whined, a pout forming. However, he joined Joshua in giggling at his own silliness.  
Seungcheol took a moment to simply admire his boyfriend, from his cute giggles to the soft expression on his face and felt his heart swell in his chest. He really was in love but it was too soon to say anything, he told himself. Sure they had been friends for years but they had only been together for a few months, he was scared it would be too soon and he would scare Joshua away. Overcome with love and affection, Seungcheol leaned in and gently kissed Joshua, who hummed happily until Seungcheol pulled away from the kiss and chuckled as Joshua tried to chase his lips with his, earning Joshua a second, deeper kiss as Seungcheol placed his hands on his waist.

Eventually the two broke apart and simply chose to lie on the couch face to face, legs intertwined as they shared more gentle kisses with each other, simply taking a moment to appreciate the other’s presence. Joshua broke one of their many soft kisses to rest his forehead against Seungcheol, grinning as the man rubbed his nose against Joshua’s. Staring into Seungcheol’s eyes, Joshua couldn’t help but mutter “I love you.” before panicking and apologising.  
“I didn’t mean to say that yet, it’s too early I’m sorry.” he began apologising but stopped as he saw the big dopey smile on Seungcheol’s face.  
“I love you too Joshua.”  
Joshua sighed in relief, placing a gentle peck on Seungcheol’s lips feeling him melt into the kiss.  
“I love you, loser.”


End file.
